Rio Kastle
Rio Kastle is the younger sister of Reginald Kastle and a student of Heartland Academy, later on she is revealed to be Marin (Merag in the Japanese version), one of the Seven Barian Emperors. She was voiced by . History Past life Rio Kastle was known as Marin in her past life, she was a priestess as well as a princess of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean alongside her brother Nash. One fateful day their kingdom was attacked by a ruthless prince known as Vector, who led a army of soldiers to plunder the castle by using Gorgonic Guardians which in turn failed. and then Vector killed one his men and used him as a sacrifice to summon Abyss turning things in his favor, and Marin decided to offer her soul to Abyss and sacrifice herself then plunged herself into the depths of the ocean and summoned Number 94: Crystalzero to purify Abyss which was due to the Barian deity Don Thousand Influencing her and was later revived as one of the Seven Barian Emperors. Current life At another time, Rio and Reginald visited a theme park where the former offered the latter one of Kastle twins' two rings which they both could wear. Reginald initially refused to wear his ring, causing Rio to throw them on the ground and walk away in anger. Abilities *Barian Battlemorph *Sensing the presence of other Barians *Seeing Astral inside or outside the Different Dimension Airship *Have visions Relationships Bronk Stone unbeknownst to her, Bronk has secretly fallen in love with her and they become very good friends since she met him and his friends, but unfortunately when she later returned to her Barian identity as Marin alongside her brother then turned against Yuma & the others which was sad for her cause she shed a tear after defeating Bronk and when he was sent to Barian World. Dumon/Durbe Despite the two being enemies, they don't have negative qualms towards each other. Dumon felt that if she and Shark were really Marin and Nash he could never hold a serious grudge against them due to their lost memories of their true Barian identities. Meanwhile during her comatose state after the encounter with Abyss, Rio had no reason to oppose him when he successfully attempted to convince the siblings that they were the missing Barians he was looking for, meaning he was trying to help them. Tori Meadows Her and Tori are very good friends, they became friends on her first day back to school they talk on friendly terms. Rio ate lunch with Tori and her friends including her brother Reginald, they look up to each other. She accompanied her and the others to Barian World to rescue Ray and watched the duels that Reginald, Kite and Yuma went through together. Vector Like most of her fellow Barian Emperors, Rio or rather Marin is distrustful to Vector. Vector captured her to lure her brother, Nash to sent them to their deaths but reincarnated as humans. After revealed to be alive, Vector duel her and Dumon as Vector is brutal as he tortured Marin by causing effect damage toward her because of his hatred toward her and her brother and defeated both her and Dumon. Cards BlizzardFalcon.png|Blizzard Falcon Number73-Abyss-Splash.png|Number 73: Abyss Splash RankUpMagicTheSeventhOne-MP15-EN-ScR-1E.png| Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One MonsterReborn.jpg|Monster Reborn Gallery Challenge the GAME.png|Challenge the GAME Rio Pastlife.jpg|Marin in her past life. Merag sees Abyss.png|Marin watches as Abyss enters the fray. Merag'sModifiedMemories.png|Don Thousand influences Marin. Merag Possessed.jpg Marin riding her horse.png Rio's sacrifice.png|Marin offers her soul to purify Abyss. RioDeath.png Rio worried.png|Rio and Tori start to worry about their friends. Shark's Protest.png|Shark wishes to duel Alito alongside Yuma in Dextra's place. RioPossessed.png|Rio possessed by Abyss Marin.png|Marin, one of the Seven Barian Emperors The Seven Barian Emperors.jpg Marin&Dumon.png Marin hostage.png Nasch&MeragUnderwater.jpg DurbeMerag&Nasch.jpg|Nash and Marin accept their destiny. Marin and Nasch in Barian World.jpg Marin&Nash.png|Merag asking Nasch if he really is going to fight Yuma and his friends. ChaosXyzChange.png|Chaos Xyz Evolution DurbeMerag12.png| Marin mourns with Dumon for III and V Merag crying.png|Marin crys for Dumon NumberC5Chaos Chimera Dragon.png Merag.jpg|C103: Ragnafinity Merag & Nasch.jpg|Marin's spirit supports Nash in the battle against Yuma and Astral. Barians In Battle.png Barians76.jpg Barian World.png Marin Asks Vector.png|Vector? What are you doing here?! Merag&Durbe (85).png|Dumon reminds Vector that they still have Nash on their side. RioAnger.jpg|Marin preparing to strike Vector down out of anger. RioFinalMoments.png|Marin's death HalfwaytoForever.png|Halfway to Forever WONDER WINGS.png|WONDER WINGS RioBarianBattlemorph.jpg|Marin commences Barian Battlemorph. Marin-Duel-Disk.jpg|Marin's Duel Disk Trivia *She owns three Barian Cards called Number 103: Ragnazero and Number C103: Ragnafinity and a Spell card called Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One. *She does not share the same personality as her brother. Navigation Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Female Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Minion